


Never Again--Drabble 2-5

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Drama, Post-War, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: Snape needs to confront an enemy





	Never Again--Drabble 2-5

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

As the terror of death recedes, another shock grabs hold as rough hands pull him to his feet. 

“No.” He pushes away forcefully, realizing whose clutches he is in.  “I suffered your torture enough in life. I will not endure your malice for all eternity.” 

The words freeze on his lips as he is drawn into an embrace. “There will be no more malevolence between us. My son owes his life to you.” 

“I didn’t do it for him, or you.” Snape says, looking from James to his wife. 

James looks to Lily, too; they share a smile, “I know. It doesn’t matter why. Thank you."


End file.
